Quick Silver Stream
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Gao Silver and Bouken Silver joins forces to defeat the resureccted Jani Iiga! With guest ranger Mega Silver AKA Yuusaku! Chapters 3 and 4 now up!
1. First encounter of an old silver ranger

**For the first time, both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver joins forces to save their friends from Jani Iiga (He was resurrected in this fanfic). This story will be great, from the time they encounter the monster to the mecha fight. Let's see what will happen now.**

Starring Tsukumaro Oogami (Gao Silver)

And Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver)

The story is another continuation after my fanfic, "Super Sentai World 2". This time, it's a story about two Silver rangers in a tale called,

"**Quick sliver stream!"**

Downtown Tokyo, district of Shibuya

Everything was fine, all peaceful, as people are doing their daily work. All is calm until Jani Iiga came and fear was instilled by his return. All the people screamed and run away. Jain said, "I'm back, and this time, I'll make sure that it will end here!" he was about to say "Chouninpo, Bakuryu pu" until someone shouted, "Stop there!" It was the Gaorangers, who came in time, and Gao White said, "You'll never win, Iiga!" Jani said, "So be it." Then he started charging and said, "Chouninpo, Kage bunshin!" and then he disappeared. All that the Gaorangers can see is his Silver scarf, and all six of them got hit. Then he showed up again, laughing.

Gao Black said, "He's making us angry!" Gao Blue said, "What can we do?" Gao Silver said, "Let's use the Hyakuju Ken!" so they did from the Hyakuju Ken, and was supposed to swing it, but then the Boukengers interrupted the Jaku taisan attack by attacking at Jani Iiga. Bouken Red said, "You won't get away with this!" Bouken Yellow remarked, "So much for going a-wall!" Bouken Silver attacked Jani Iiga with his saga sniper weapon and the Boukengers said, "Leave it to us!"

Gao Silver did not just stay silent, and attacked Iiga with his Gao hustler rod. Bouken Sliver said, "I said, leave it to us!" Iiga then shoved the two Silver rangers away. And said, "Eat this!" all the ten rangers were hurt badly. Iiga snickered, "It's about time. Say good night!" Iiga did his Iiga spin and the ten rangers (except the two silver rangers) were badly beaten and reverted back to their civilian forms. Iiga laughed again.

Iiga said, "It's time to get out of my way, rangers." Gao Silver charged with so much fury but Bouken Sliver shouted, "You can't beat him that way!" But Gao Silver paid no attention and used his final attack but Bouken Silver used his as well, thus, the attacks missed Iiga. Thus, Giving Iiga an opportunity to attack by hitting both silver rangers with his technique, "Chouninpo, Bakuryu pu" (This time, it's a K.O. type version), and both silver rangers were knocked down.

Iiga said, "I'll take your friends now." he then got both teams and left, leaving both Tsukumaro and Eiji- in civilian form- alone and helpless. Both rangers shout their names but Iiga vanished in the air, and both Tsukumaro and Eiji fainted.

Later, they found themselves in a deserted place (Most likely in a house with no one inside) and as they woke up, they saw each other and they argued. "It's your entire fault!" shouted Eiji. "No, it's yours!" replied an angry Tsukumaro, who continued, "Had you not butted in, I would have crushed him!" Eiji said, "He's mine, and you should have stayed there and let me do it!" the two guys kept fighting until a voice boomed out, "You two are silver rangers. Stop fighting!"

Both Tsukumaro and Eiji stopped fighting and they both say, "Who are you?" a known figure appears to them, of an old sentai. He introduces himself and said, "I am Yuusaku, one of the Megarangers. I am formerly Mega Silver, and now, I am the one who picked you two up." Both of them said, "So what? Thank you, but we don't need your sermon."

Yuusaku said, "Don't even think of arguing again. I bet it's about Jani Iiga, the enemy that your respective teams are fighting against." Eiji said, "How do you know?" Yuusaku said, "I myself am a silver ranger like you two, Gao Silver, Bouken Sliver." Tsukumaro said, "How do you know about us, anyway? Are you spying us?" Yuusaku said, "No, Tsukumaro, I am not spying on you two. I just know because I am like you two."

Yuusaku said, "Let me tell you two of my adventures as Mega Silver."

_Flashback_

_Yuusaku tells Tsukumaro and Eiji of his days as Mega Silver, as he helps the Megarangers when things go worse in some situations as he battles with the team the Nejires, a kind of monsters from outer space. He then speaks of the times that he was working with INET, the company and organization that picked out the five would be Megarangers to save the earth._

_Yuusaku then said that the uniform of Mega Silver was the prototype used for the uniforms of the other five Megarangers and at first, it had a time limit of 2 minutes and 30 seconds and then that time limit was removed from his uniform. It was after the Megarangers won against the Nejires that he retired._

Yuusaku said, "Tsukumaro, Eiji, come with me to my garage." Both sliver rangers followed Yuusaku to see what's in his garage. When Yuusaku opened his garage, they saw the Mega Silver suit, the Auto Slider, the Keitaizer, and the Silver Blazer. Eiji said, "You were right! You do have a good history as Mega Silver!" Yuusaku said, "The Auto Slider can be used as a Motor bike to wind off enemies. You can borrow it, Eiji."

Eiji said, "Thanks, Yuusaku! But, will you need it again?"

Yuusaku said, "Maybe. For now, you two must fight your adversary."

Tsukumaro said, "You mean, Jani Iiga?"

Yuusaku said, "Tsukumaro, Eiji, be careful. He is not easy to beat."

Then, Yuusaku's computer alarmed the three rangers and it detected an enemy. Eiji said, "That must be Iiga!" Yuusaku then saw something on the screen and said, "Not just one, but three of them!" Tsukumaro said, "That's impossible! There's only one Iiga!" Yuusaku said, "Let's split up. Eiji, Ride on my bike, we'll go now." Tsukumaro summoned Gao Wolf to tramsform to its bike mode, and both silver rangers rush to the scene.

After a long ride, Yuusaku dropped off Eiji in the place where the enemy was detected. Yuusaku said, "Be careful. I have to go to the place where the other one was detected."

Eiji said, "You too, old silver." Then Yuusaku left off. Eiji then said, "I wonder, where's Tsukumaro and is he ok?" then he walks to the place where the 2nd one was seen.

Tsukumaro, meanwhile, goes to a quiet landscape with nothing but grass and some hills. There, he was greeted by a blast, which Tsukumaro ducked. He noticed Iiga, with its scarf, colored black. He then said, "Iiga!" Tsukumaro is already moving to change into armor, "Gao Access!" But he is not fast enough. Jani Iiga already has a counter-measure. He says a word and sends out a flash of black light at them. It hits his changer and stops the transformation before it begins. "I can't change!" gasps Tsukumaro, and finds a strange, silver and black lock has closed his changer. And Jani Iiga mocks him from above, for now he cannot change. "And you will die here," he tells Tsukumaro. Now he leaps into the air, black cape billowing behind him.

Water flows in a river. Eiji arrives along the rocky beach and thinks that everything will be fine once he sees the enemy. From nearby comes Jani Iiga's voice, and he appears against the hillside. His eye-shuriken are green, his cape green. Eiji then whirls to confront him. He summons a blast with his hands and Eiji falls to the ground, a bit injured. "Ah, already injured," comments Jani Iiga. "That silver warrior is beaten." But then he is shocked, for the clearing smoke reveals a still standing Eiji. "Eh, he's still up!" This isn't quite reassuring, as Eiji said, "You'll never get away!" But a rather peeved Jani Iiga is not going to let Eiji stay happy. He sends out a flash of green light at Eiji.

Under tall young trees walk Yuusaku, constantly turning his head to search. It is a bit dark here, because the leaves above block the sunlight. Yuusaku wondered, _I hope Tsukumaro and Eiji are fine. I must keep searching the other one. _But all his watching was not enough, for the silver and black locks fly out of the darkness towards Yuusaku's Keitaizer, and when he reflexively throw up their hands to protect their faces, fix to their changers. This Jani Iiga has gray shuriken eyes and cape, and is quite smug about successfully neutralizing them. "Iiga!" snarls Yuusaku as he shifts into fighting positions. "You're dead now," Jani Iiga tells Yuusaku, and blasts gray light at him. He cries out and falls, unable to transform. He pulls out his blade while the Yuusaku struggle to get on his feet, back exposed. He comes charging at them while he can do little more than watch. But before he can reach them, Yuusaku gets up and trips Iiga. The extremely annoyed Jani Iiga snarls that he's going to take care of Yuusaku. "Bring it on, Iiga!" Yuusaku warns. And not just him, for all three editions of Jani Iiga... black, green and gray, are attacking their targets simultaneously.

Now, what will happen to our three silver heroes? Check out chapter 2! And don't forget the reviews please!


	2. Wiping out Iiga

It looks like Iiga has shown up- in three editions, too! How will the silver rangers beat him now? Read on to find out…

Three editions. But there is the original. Jani Iiga is in the city, and now throws out his power. People walking on the streets are bathed in purple light. And from them stream ribbons of golden energy. That energy pours into Jani Iiga. He is stealing their Dino Guts! All over the city unsuspecting people's strength is sucked away and they fall unconscious whereever they are. Jani Iiga is getting super charged and passing that charge to his lesser editions, whose blasts become fierce with fire. Tsukumaro is hit with brilliant flame and fall in agony. The Black-eyed one laughs at them. Tsukumaro was slow to recover, his clothes covered in dust and bodies bruised. He twists up painfully and Tsukumaro shouts at Iiga to stop playing with him. He gets to his feet first, barely able to keep up and shouts, "I'm a warrior from the past, and you can't beat me that easily!" "Oh hoh?" laughs Iiga, rubbing at his chin. Tsukumaro glares back stubbornly. "I may not be able to change, but I can still beat you!" And Tsukumaro moves into fighting positions, with an enraged cry, he charges a bemused enemy.

Tsukumaro unleashes his Hustler rod (in sword mode), and attacks Iiga hard and soon carries him through the air, slashing every moment. The enemy down, Tsukumaro puts his Husler rod in gun mode. As though aiming a rifle he holds, Tsukumaro braced for the recoil. Tsukumaro targets his enemy. This may seem odd, until Tsukumaro shoots a barrage of lasers which through Iiga's chest. Then, Tsukumaro said, "Your time is up." Their enemy goes up in a ball of fire. He is destroyed and Tsukumaro crow with delight. The lock disintegrates off of his changer.

Eiji, now on a fighting mood, is ready to fight. Iiga prepares for his charge. Suddenly, Eiji looks up with a gasp of amazement. He gasps again and point towards the sky. Jani Iiga, confused, turns around and looks up. "What th - " and he moves quickly, Eiji have out his ropes (He came prepared!) And quickly bind his arms, silver ropes to the left and right wrists. While he is thus held, heuses his Saga Sniper weapon and shoots Iiga. The shots hit and explode right away, staggering him. While he's stunned, Eiji switches his weapon to staff mode, and then leaps and strike with his staff, slashing all over him. He forces him into the river. Before he can recover, Eiji switches his weapon back in gun mode, and shoots powerful shots at Iiga. The beams cut into Jani Iiga. Eiji just poses, eyes blazing. Their enemy falls and blows up in the water.

Yuusaku has his jacket off, bounces off a tree and drops the garment over Jani Iiga's head. He then brings his Silver Blazer, jumps and rolls through the air and slices into the enemy. Iiga is badly staggered, still unable to get Isshu's hardy jacket off of his face. Yuusaku then comes running in and grabs him, lifting him off of his feet and hurtling with him towards the trees. Finally Yuusaku throws him ahead and skids to a stop. Jani Iiga goes flying towards a thick branch. The impact impales him on it. He starts to spark and groans with pain. Yuusaku takes position; he prepares to attack now. He charges forward and brings in the lightning that never used, enhancing his slashes at the pinioned enemy with blue fire. Yuusaku goes back to his position and switches his Silver Blazer in gun mode and said, "Good bye, you annoying thing. Silver Blazer, super shoot!" He shoots his weapon across Jani Iiga's body. That's done it. With a cry of agony, their enemy blasts into gray, electric flame. Eyes on fire, Yuusaku spins away with his weapon in his hand.

Yuusaku was then informed by Tsukumaro that the real Jani Iiga was in the city. The three groups race to meet after Eiji explained that the three Jani Iiga's they'd fought were never the real thing. The real one has drained the people of the city of their Dino Guts! "They were decoys!" shouts Tsukumaro as he runs. "He outwitted us," gasps Eiji "Enough talk. We must go before things go from bad to worse," said a in a hurry Yuusaku. But now another Jani Iiga appears in front of the three silver boys. I know, but Eiji shouts, "Are you real?" Jani Iiga answers him, mocking that while they'd fought his constructs, he'd taken the Dino Guts from people of Another Earth. "So you ARE our real enemy!" accuses Tsukumaro. And now, with the power afforded to him by all these Dino Guts, his darkness and hate will be unstoppable! He will be the most powerful warrior of all!

Yuusaku counters that they're not going to let that happen, and an enraged Eiji adds a demand that he return the Dino Guts to their proper residences. Tsukumaro adds they aren't going to let Jani Iiga do what he wants. All three of them yell that they'll show him. But he has a plan. All three silver rangers move into fighting positions. Jani says mildly, "I'm quite enough to take care of this." Tsukumaro, eyes blazing with rage, steps forward and calls, "Everyone, CHANGE!" Eiji and Yuusaku join him, and together all three rangers transform. "Keitaizer, Install!" "Gao Access!" Go Go Changer, Start up!" "HAAA!" Iiga then faces an assembled group of three angry heroes. They go up the stairs of a walkway to identify themselves one by one then each group. Mega Silver. Gao Silver. Bouken Silver. As if anyone's forgotten who they all are. But Jani Iiga is unimpressed. The three silver rangers announce that they're going to kick butt.

Iiga said, "You're forgetting one thing. I still have your friends with me!" Gao Silver said, "Where are they?" Iiga said, "They're up there, in that cage." Bouken Silver said, "We'll save them, and you'll pay for this!" all three of them charge at Jani Iiga, and starts to attack at him. Mega Silver goes first, then Gao Silver, and then Bouken Silver. Then, all three of them attack as one together, but he vanishes and they only end up striking each other. They both stagger back and turn, looking for him. His cape appears and flies at them, they both fire but it vanishes, unhit. Then it appears, clamping over their helmeted heads. They struggle and it explodes, felling them both. But they get back up again, and though he mocks them, Mega Silver said, "Let me handle him."

Mega Silver fights Jani Iiga using the Silver Blazer in sword mode, a long blade coming from it. Slash, smash, crash, and Jani Iiga is slashed into the hard ground. Mega Silver said, "Now!" Both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver charge, riding their bikes (Bouken Silver is riding Mega Silver's Auto Slider in Bike mode) and strikes Iiga with the lasers of their bikes, and Iiga is hit badly. All three silver rangers gather around, and Mega Silver said, "Good job, guys."

Jani Iiga is now angry and staggering. "I'm not dead yet," pants the agonized Jani Iiga. Bouken Silver gasps. Gao Silver said, "We've beat him to much, and he's still alive?" Jani Iiga said a spell that will send a big blast, aimed at Gao Silver and Bouken Silver, but Mega Silver said, "NO!" Mega Silver gets hit, and he is injured badly, with blood stains. Mega Silver falls down, and both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver goes to Mega Silver. They both say, "Are you OK?" Mega Silver said, "I don't think so. I must give you two the ultimate silver energy." The two silver rangers then carry Mega Silver to a bench and Gao Silver said, "Stay here." Mega Silver then dials on his Keitaizer and both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver receives a never before used power.

Gao Silver said, "This must be a new kind of power!" Bouken Silver said, "Let's use it now!" Both silver rangers haul out their individual weapons, and then attach the Saga Sniper to the bottom of the Hustler Rod (Gun mode) and dub it "Super Hustler Sniper!" "Target lock!" crows Gao Silver. Jani Iiga is in the perfect spot. He staggers towards them, groaning. Together the two silver rangers say "Silver Stream Shoot!" and Gao Silver squeezes the trigger. "FIRE!" The power of both rangers roars out of the combined weapons.

As the fire engulfs Jani Iiga, they pull their weapons back to them. He falls in a crackle of purple lightning. The explosion is tremendous, and they're all feeling quite pleased. Gao Silver and Bouken Silver clasp hands in victory. Gao Silver said, "Eiji, do the honors." "Got it," said Bouken Silver, and he rushes to the hanging cage, and he slashes the cage, freeing their respective members, and everyone is happy. But it isn't over. Jani Iiga snarls from the blaze, "I'm still here!" Well, there's not much of him. He has extreme power, he can power-up and he manages to do this, suddenly expanding to giant size. The teams gasp in horror and stare up at him.

It looks like Jani Iiga is still alive and grows to ginat size. Can our two silver heroes try to stop him in that size? Find out on chapter 3!


	3. The Power of Silver

Our silver rangers have defeated Jani Iiga but Mega Silver is severely injured. Even worse, Jani Iiga grows to giant size! Let's continue to see if they can defeat Iiga!

Gao Silver, Bouken Silver and their respective teams were helpless to defeat Iiga. Kakeru (Gao Red) said, "Let's use GaoKing!" Satoru (Bouken Red) adds, "We'll get the DaiBouken too!" Sae (Gao White) and Sakura (Bouken Pink) said, "Let's go!" Gao Silver said, "Leave it to us, he's ours. Bouken Silver, Let's go!" Bouken Silver said, "Friend, with pleasure. All of you guys, stay there, we'll finish this guy who kidnapped you guys!"

Gao Silver summoned his Power Animals, while Bouken Silver activates Go Go machines 11-13, and both Silver rangers go inside their machines (Well, Gao Silver's isn't mecha, so let's put it as spiritual beasts), and both Gao Ligator and Go Go Fire attacks at Iiga, and Iiga was hit badly. Iiga attacks then with beams but Go go Aider and Gao Hammerhead counterattacks.

Gao wolf and Go go Police attacks as well, sending Iiga in the air and crashes in the ground. Iiga said, "Onori! (Curse you!)" And attacks with beams again, hitting all six machines, and both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver almost got knocked down off their cockpits. Gao Silver said, "What can we do now to beat him?" Bouken Silver said, "Let's combine our machines as respective robots!" they did and they say:

"Hyakujuu Gattai! Complete! GaoHunter!"

"Go Go Gattai! (Followed by computer's words of combination) Gattai fusion on! Fire! Aider! Poice! Bouken Formation! (Ends with Bouken Silvers's words) SirenBuilder! Combination finished!"

Both GaoHunter and SirenBuilder pose in fighting positions, and Gao Silver said, "Are you ready, pal?" Bouken Silver said, "Right!" both rangers said, "We are not going to be beaten!" And they charge with happy abandon.

The two mecha attacks Iiga with a barrage of punches and attacks, with GaoHunter using the fang boomerang and SirenBuilder using the knuckle vulcans. And both GaoHunter and SirenBuilder punched Iiga together. But Iiga is not getting a chance to attack them, and he gets on his feet. "Yeah, that's nice power, but it's not will-power. That's this." And Iiga attacks now at high speeds, an enormous blur cutting into and around the two mecha. He strikes again and again, finally stopping his attack and turning towards them.

Gao Silver said, "I won't let you get away!" Gao Silver leads the call for the Moon Cresent Spin. Jani Iiga meets it with his blade. "Iiga Spin!" he calls his counter, and the two giants meet at high speeds. The resulting explosion throws GaoHunter down hard and leaves Iiga still standing. "Gao Silver!" Bouken Silver calls from from his cockpit.

Chuckling low in his throat, Jani Iiga approaches with his enormous Shuriken in hand to finish him off. He struggles in the cockpit, but are too badly shaken to defend himself. When he brings back the blade, Bouken Silver gasps in horror. But as the blade swings down, he is shaken and knocked back by a raging SirenBuilder, who rams into Iiga. Jani Iiga tumbles to the ground and SirenBuilder helps GaoHunter to get up and fight again. And both mecha are now standing up again.

Jani Iiga remains unimpressed. They have yet to demonstrate any power enough to destroy him. Gao Silver then aid, "Remember the power that Yuusaku gave us? Let's use it!" Bouken Silver said, "I know how to use it now, we must dial 1, 4, 7. Are you ready?" Gao Silver said, "Let's do it now!" Gao Silver dials 147 while Bouken Silver sets the number at 1, then 4, then 7, on his Go go Changer. And they pressed their respective buttons to activate the number combination, and both mecha are glowing in silver light. The two rangers gasp and stare as the shining light fills their cockpits. And now, the entire mechas glows brilliantly, and their respective arms detach from their bodies, and switches to the other one (Gao Wolf and Gao Hammerhead attaches on SirenBuilder while Go go Aider and Go go Police attaches on GaoHunter).

Bouken Silver said, "This must be the power that Yuusaku installed on our changers. We both become powerful enough to defeat him!" Gao Silver agrees. Then, their mecha becomes silver-colored all over (that's what it was meant to be for the ultimate silver power) and both robots are dubbed "GaoHunter rescue mode" and "SirenBuilder hunter mode!" Jani Iiga leaps high into the sky, intending to slice them apart. He attacks with the Iiga Spin again, which is silly because they know about that now. They hit him with the double stream punch as he comes in, and he rebounds off it with a cry of pain. Explosions keep happening while he falls back and lands hard. He tumbles back to his feet, and Gao Silver said, "We'll show you the Super Sentai's Silver power!" Bouken Silver adds confidently, "No enemy is going to defeat us!" And both silver rangers say together, "Let's do it!"

Gao Silver said, "Hunter Hurricane blast!" Bouken Silver said, "Water charge blast!"

Iiga gets up, a bit injured, and the two silver rangers yell "(Gao Silver) Super, (Bouken Silver) Silver, (Both) Stream!" both mecha shoots their finishers at Jani Iiga. And their double attack is something that is finally enough to utterly destroy Jani Iiga.

Both Gao Silver and Bouken Silver cheered, "All right!" both sentai teams looking in the ground were happy for the defeat of Iiga, as Masumi reports that the people whose Dino Guts was siphoned are returning to normal. Kakeru and Satoru cheer with joy. A weakened Yuusaku more soberly smile and nods his pride and relief. It is over, as the two powered up mecha pose in victory.

It is over at last! But what happened to Yuusaku? Find out of the last chapter! And please, leave reviews!


	4. Parting ways

At last! Jani Iiga is gone and defeated, but both Tsukumaro and Eiji must see that their newfound friend is ok, so, let's go see in this last chapter.

Both Tsukumaro and Eiji- now in civilian form- runs to their respective teams and checks on Yuuaku, who was gone when they didn't notice. Eiji asks Satoru, "Where's Yuusaku?" Kakeru said, "He left. But he left us a letter." Tsukumaro read it and it said,

_To Tsukumaro and Eiji_

_I know I left early, but it was kinda hard to just look at your battle and stay dying. But I now knew that you two used to secret code to activate the real silver power. Now, I must go, and I must rest to regain all that power. Eiji, I leave to you my Auto Slider, you'll need it. I hope things will be good for both of you, stay true to your respective missions in life._

_Until we meet again,_

_Yuusaku (Mega Silver)_

_P.S. I opted to keep searching my teammates and tell them of the adventures with you two. Stay with your respective teams._

Tsukumaro and Eiji just shed a tear upon seeing this and Eiji said, "He's a good friend." Tsukumaro said, "We'll miss him. He helped us big." The two teams said, "It's time to go." Tsukumaro and Eiji bopped hands and clasped them and Tsukumaro said, "Until then, my newfound friend." Eiji said, "Till we see each other, friend." The Gaorangers and Boukengers walk away, then both Tsukumaro and Eiji leads the impulse to stop and look back. They wave salutes. "Say bye-bye!" they call on both teams. They turn away and both teams part to opposite directions.

"They're gone," says Sae, happy and sad. "Yeah," Kakeru forces out. On the other team, Sakura, glowing with joy, says to the others, "The Gaoranger won't be defeated." Satoru nods and then throws his arms wide while walking and shouts to their distant newfound friends, "And we'll keep on going, too!!" and in the end, both Tsukumaro and Eiji says to themselves (while showing their heads with Yuusaku in the sky), "Till our silver roads cross again, thanks, Yuusaku."

That's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed this tale of teamwork and friendship! Please, leave a review.


End file.
